


【闻嘉/磊嘉】见过水星

by urworstnightmare



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urworstnightmare/pseuds/urworstnightmare
Summary: 炮友与爱人的困境故事。案情有参考mindhunter第一季剧情。
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship, 闻嘉
Kudos: 20





	【闻嘉/磊嘉】见过水星

见过水星

正文  
**1**  
“...你又要走了？六点就出外勤嘛。太早了吧。”翟潇闻甩了甩刘海去拽焉栩嘉的手臂，“咱们怎么说也算是关系户吧嘉嘉。他们这班怎么排的啊。欺负人。”

焉栩嘉的脚被裤桶缠着，被他拉得重心不稳，整个人缩成一个三角袋鼠一样向后倒去，“这回不是。”

“我要回家一趟。”他屈指蹭蹭翟潇闻的额发，对方鼻子里挤出低低的哼声，又贴上来索吻，被焉栩嘉左挡右挡推开了。

“你男人找你啦？”翟潇闻盘腿坐在床上笑得甜美，“有家的人就是好哇，不像我们...”

焉栩嘉打断他，“闻闻，我的那块宇舶你看到了没有？”

他踮脚在玄关最上层的隔断上摸了半天也没找见。

翟潇闻装听不清，“什么？”

焉栩嘉不理他，团团转地找。那款蓝色鳄鱼皮宇舶表是他去年生日时赵磊送的，那时候他们刚好上，要多伉俪情深有多伉俪情深；席间有烛火，有琴声，焉栩嘉看着赵磊给自己斟酒，信誓旦旦说我会一直戴着它，除了洗澡永远不摘。

好笑的是不到半年，扔到哪个旮旯去了都不知道。

这时他听见翟潇闻懒洋洋喊，“嘉嘉是在找它吗？”

焉栩嘉一回头，翟潇闻举着手腕笑得狡黠，那块表，正戴在他手上。

焉栩嘉扑到床上，“怎么在你这？”

“给我吧，乖，我着急。”

翟潇闻眨眨眼睛，附耳过去，“嗯？什么？”

焉栩嘉盯着他乱发下的眼睛，深吸一口气，“闻闻。”他就迫不得已撒起娇来，“给我吧。你喜欢的话我再给你买好不好。”

翟潇闻说，“嗯我想想。”

焉栩嘉的黑眼珠黑得像碧玺，在大眼眶里滴溜溜地转，很是期待的样子。

翟潇闻贴着他的耳廓说，“不。”

“我就想要这块。”

焉栩嘉眯眼看他一下，有点不耐烦地撇下嘴角，“那你说怎么办。”他知道自己碰上翟潇闻只有被诈的命。

翟潇闻吻他嘴角那颗小痣。那痣好不起眼，像贪吃粘上的奥利奥碎屑，吻起来却腻人到千回百转，是天赋的情趣。

翟潇闻环着焉栩嘉的腰，手指在他后腰轻敲着，像在摁动琴键。

焉栩嘉低头抵着他的前额，感觉到翟潇闻在自己屁股上捏了一把，他瞬间起了鸡皮疙瘩，这时翟潇闻说，“那就麻烦嘉嘉，来口一管吧。怎么样？”

翟潇闻说着岔开点大腿，因为支撑着身上人的重量，腿内侧肌肉都是硬的。晨勃未退的东西也硬，隔着裤子顶在他的下体。

焉栩嘉阖眼往下摸。纯情得像没见过男人的鸡巴的样子，手背上的皮肤都在抖。

“不难吧。”翟潇闻极耐心地吻焉栩嘉的唇角。舔了又舔，吻了又吻。

这种时候焉栩嘉又哑巴了。空气里只剩他们啧啧的亲吻声，浴袍和床单的摩擦声，和膝盖轻点在地毯上的闷声。

焉栩嘉循序渐进把翟潇闻吞下时，翟潇闻恶趣味地勾手去抬他的下巴。

美貌小炮友皱眉去躲，被他摁着后脑复又顶回去。但不作为也是一种作为。态度上的不配合，是行动上的顺从。

“乖点。我们就快点，好不好？”翟潇闻循循善诱。

几次你来我往，焉栩嘉变得消极，一副自暴自弃怎么搞都行的颓唐样子，额发塌下去几缕，小小的嘴软润得像另一个穴。而实际上翟潇闻也没欺负得太狠，焉栩嘉嘴小，喉咙也浅，断不能发了狠地往深操；更何况等会人还要赶飞机去约会呢。翟潇闻有分寸。

翟潇闻退出来一点，焉栩嘉就抿唇闭上眼缓缓。再顶进去就换了角度，偏往他侧脸的口腔壁上戳。焉栩嘉舌面已然瘫软无力，只会垫在下面舔舔他。这一舔快意从四面八方涌来，翟潇闻爽得直仰头，露出好看的脖颈线条来。

他的手覆盖住焉栩嘉的手慢慢把他往自己的方向拉。

翟潇闻看着焉栩嘉漂亮的小脸匍匐在自己腿间，脸侧被顶出色情的突起，像孩童咬着果味棒棒糖。那点黑痣还挂在唇角怎么蹭也蹭不去，只是被各种体液染得亮晶晶。

翟潇闻斜斜射在焉栩嘉脸上时，刚好挂在他嘴边一点。

“是好吃的吗？奥利奥加牛奶。”

翟潇闻很亲昵地去抱他，因为脱力，焉栩嘉抱起来就像一团棉花——巨大，但重量颇微。他抽纸给他擦脸上的白污，突然想起广告词说，扭一扭，舔一舔，泡一泡。

翟潇闻啄他的嘴角。发现新大陆一样喜悦，“嘉嘉，你真是我的小饼干。”

焉栩嘉还迷茫着，翟潇闻已经迅速把那块价值一栋市区房子的表摘下来，给他戴在手上，扣眼扣到最里面那个。

翟潇闻说，“哇嘉嘉，你又瘦了。”

那是当然。半个月了，案子没一点进展，全局上下都没心情多吃一粒米。这种连环杀人的案子对他们所有人来说都是定时炸弹。

想到工作焉栩嘉这才缓过来点，定睛去看表上的罗马数字，“我得走了。”

翟潇闻说，“不泡一泡吗？我给你放水。”

焉栩嘉难得露出点怯意，拳头啪地锤在翟潇闻肩上，“再泡我看我明天也走不了了！”

**2**  
翟潇闻凌晨三点到家，客厅天鹅颈形状的地灯散着融融暖光，焉栩嘉瘫在沙发上，抱着手睡得正香。

翟潇闻把毯子搭在他身上。冷静想，他走了有一周吗，这就回来了？

翟潇闻一向不管焉栩嘉的私事。就像焉栩嘉和他睡了小半年，连他任职的大学名称都记不清，只知道翟潇闻偶尔会带着学生去做义工，帮助老人，种树；不用猜也知道他这样年轻的年纪，多半是导员之类。

炮友就是这样，知道的越少越好。他们有无数个交心的场合，但不是对彼此。床上的契合最重要。

翟潇闻抱了下焉栩嘉，没抱起来，“嘉嘉醒醒，我们去床上睡好不好。”

“会感冒！”翟潇闻训他。

焉栩嘉眼皮都抬不起来，嗯嗯点头，“那你抱我。”

翟潇闻气得叉腰，“我倒是抱得起来啊。”

焉栩嘉不说话。他缩在灯光的一侧，起伏的五官好精致，在光线下像是有了硬度，摸上去是雕塑的质地。

翟潇闻在他身边猛地坐下，坐塌了一个坑，“怎么啦，挨训啦？”

焉栩嘉小嘴一动说，“没有。”

过了一会儿他说，“我只是觉得，既然人要反悔，当初为什么要发誓呢？好多余。”

翟潇闻扫了眼发现焉栩嘉手腕上已经空了。

他想了想说，“有起誓，就会有背誓。道理就是这样。”

焉栩嘉静静看了他一会儿。才缓缓露出笑意来，张开双手做个仪式一样，等翟潇闻抱上来。

翟潇闻抱住焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉的腿在他腿间乱踢，客厅到卧室不过几步路，他们累到筋疲力尽。

唇都贴上时，焉栩嘉突然说，“洗澡！”

翟潇闻听完在他乳尖上啃一口，带点鼻音撒娇，“嘉嘉别打断。”

焉栩嘉坐起来抱他的腰，眼睛亮晶晶，“没有。我想试下那个...”最后几个字没听清。但耳语的时候声音就低得滚烫，磁力闷头一棍般砸得人头晕。

等到翟潇闻就着瑟滞的水流顶进去时，他才想通焉栩嘉当时要说的是：我想试下，在浴缸里。

在水里做比想象的要难。

热水蒸腾雾气，带走了皮肤的紧绷外，也带走一部分体力。

焉栩嘉动了几下就累到往后倒，翟潇闻展臂靠在浴缸尽头，脸上看不清表情，这时候倒是眼疾手快托住他的臀。

“不行了？”翟潇闻撩起焉栩嘉眼前的湿发别到耳后去，指腹也碰在他圆圆的耳垂上。

焉栩嘉缩着肩抖了一下。抱住他的手说，“你就...你出点力啊...”

翟潇闻听了弯着嘴角笑，往起坐了一些，手够到焉栩嘉的腰，“我说你成天在办公室坐着不行吧。”他讲话不认真，动作也不认真，性器在身体里没有章法地东碰西碰，头顶的发在焉栩嘉颈窝里不停地蹭，“嘉嘉也要多运动哦。”

焉栩嘉被他的头发蹭得又痒又痛，伸手想抱住他的头，这一下，因为身后没了手掌支撑进得特别深，撞得人神驰目眩。任是翟潇闻这种鲜少表露情绪的人，也没忍住露出虎牙咬出嘴角“嘶”了一声。焉栩嘉刚刚夹得好紧，水又格外的多，湿滑泥泞的，爽得他眼冒金星。几秒缓过来后他赶忙去搂焉栩嘉，在他板住的尖下巴上啃了一口。

“怎么了。不想叫？”翟潇闻蹭他。

焉栩嘉被咬得吃痛，这才松开牙关，从喉咙里泄漏出一些哽咽的抽泣。随即眼泪汪汪挪了挪腰，“你别管。”

“你最近是不是压力不小？”翟潇闻摸摸他眼下的青色，另一只手绕到身后摁住他的后腰，认真道，“叫出来呗，解压嘛。”

焉栩嘉不答。整个人水淋淋而失去主心骨，像被暖流卷上岸的小美人鱼。

翟潇闻就稳着他，就刚才那个最刁钻的角度操，掐住他的腰往下摁。

焉栩嘉抓着翟潇闻的手臂，感觉到他的肌肉都随着动作有节奏地绷紧又松开。

任谁也受不了这样操弄。何况焉栩嘉本就十分的娇气、不耐操，以往在床上他们搞到一半就闹着要喊停；也多亏翟潇闻哄人一绝，焉栩嘉总也被他哄得乖乖咬着枕头挨操。

没一会儿他们都快到了。

焉栩嘉皱了下眉去看翟潇闻，说是看，其实是望更确切。深深的，无望的，悲悯的眼。这一眼有多缠人他是不知道的。

翟潇闻对上他的目光，知道他这是在说，在求，求一个高潮。于是他俯身去亲他最敏感的耳朵。

焉栩嘉声音和身体都是颠的，断断续续不成调子，包裹在蒸汽里撞上浴室墙壁，形成点不可思议的回声。

抽插地频率越来越快，焉栩嘉已经叫不出什么来了，只是无家可归的奶猫般呜咽。

突然有一下翟潇闻没箍住他的腰，性器从穴里滑了出来。焉栩嘉惊得拉长了声调，贴在翟潇闻胸前喘，眼睛都有点不聚焦。

翟潇闻扶着自己又往里顶，焉栩嘉就推他，大腿根都是细细痉挛着，“不行...不行了闻闻。”

翟潇闻会听他的才见鬼。

可他的难得就在这儿。他会让人信服他的真心。

翟潇闻啄在他的嘴上，服软说，“好哦。嘉嘉说什么就是什么。”

但阴茎是硬的，话音未落就又破开小穴一插到底。

焉栩嘉喉咙里梗着一句骂人的话，瞬间被拍散成了哭腔的呻吟。翟潇闻成功在水里把他操射也操得哭了出来。他们在水里依偎了一会儿，还是焉栩嘉先睁开眼睛问，“水好像有点凉了。会不会感冒？”明天还有暗访任务要做。

翟潇闻心想，可真行啊，嗓子都叫哑了还有空想这些。

他一把揽住焉栩嘉的肩，“嘉嘉，说，我厉害不厉害？”

焉栩嘉正啃着手放空，被他问得一愣，“你说什么闻闻？”

翟潇闻就笑，贴着他的耳朵又复述。肉眼可见焉栩嘉脸一下子红了。

焉栩嘉撑着手想坐起来，但因为脱力一下子拍在水上，笨鸭子一样，逗得翟潇闻直笑。

“行啦，我们回床上。”

“还有几个小时就天亮了，你赶紧眯一会。别上班打哈欠。”翟潇闻架着焉栩嘉道。

“哪有空犯困啊。我最近每天都在走访，累死了。”焉栩嘉趴在枕头上闷声道。

翟潇闻把手放在他腰沉下的凹陷里，“不是说已经锁定嫌疑人了？”

焉栩嘉说，“不是他，那个货车司机？虽然案发当时他的确是醉驾，并且开车经过了老人家门口的公路，动机和时机都符合。但后来我们调到了路口监控，证明他的确是没有下车。”

翟潇闻问，“哦，不是你说他有很明显的暴力倾向，这种欺负老人的事是他的性格做得出的？”

焉栩嘉打他，“你知不知道什么叫证据。我们又不能乱抓人。”

市里近期发生的案子没少引起关注。

翟潇闻知道焉栩嘉最近都忙着追查的是一宗恶性连环杀人案。案发开始并不起眼，六十多岁的独居老人——一位奶奶深夜被歹徒闯入家门暴打，此外，家里养在院子的狗也被残忍割喉。案件伤亡不大，当时并未引起重视；半月后，又有另一起相似案件，狗被虐杀，老人却并不只遭受暴力，这一次没有逃过被杀的命运。

他们所在的C城是很安逸的小城，有养老城市之称。案件一被报道，一时之间人心惶惶。

焉栩嘉所在的市公安局就是接手这件案子的直系单位。

这些天他的奔忙翟潇闻都看在眼里。按理说炮友不该像他们这样，几乎说得上同居了。但谁让翟潇闻家离警局近，周围外卖的花样也多，不像焉栩嘉那个房子，郊区独栋，半夜饿了连个炒米饭都点不到，一点也不像他的风格。翟潇闻去过两次，装修讲究但人气不旺。他猜到估计是赵磊帮忙置办的。

想到这，翟潇闻好奇起来，“嘉嘉。你和赵磊怎么样了？”怎么到了招呼也不打就跑回来的地步。

焉栩嘉都快睡着了，眯着眼睛没好气瞪他一下，“能怎么样。还是那样。叫我回他那边，不让我在局子呆了。你说他怎么总是拦我...”

翟潇闻堵他的嘴，“危险嘛——你这个活儿。不是一般活儿。”

焉栩嘉说着就来了精神，撑起来看翟潇闻在暗处的脸，也是折线分明，俊秀动人的。

他问，“要是你，你会同意你爱人去做这些事吗？抓杀人犯这种的。”

翟潇闻的眼睛闪了下，摸他的脸，“怎么问我这个。超纲了啊。”

“说吧说吧。”焉栩嘉倒在被子上，很小声地催他。

“我会啊。”翟潇闻无声地望向小情人，他的眼睛像一条水静而流深的河，无声起波澜，“因为世界上比杀人犯危险的还多的多。”

焉栩嘉有点不解地看他。

为什么说这个？

这时翟潇闻眯起眼睛一副得逞的笑，“让你瞎问，还不是因为喜欢嘉嘉嘛！....唉别踢我腿！”

**3**  
焉栩嘉第二天上班来得早，刚打了卡就被彭楚粤拽进车里。

他坐在副驾驶上，还穿着常服，但下意识有个抬帽檐的动作，偏头去看彭楚粤，“这次又去哪？”

“什么叫又？”他的刑侦组同事望着后视镜倒车，很快把目光移回焉栩嘉脸上，“嘉嘉，你最近瘦了好多。“

“怎么都说我瘦了。”

“还有谁？赵磊吗。”彭楚粤边打方向盘边问他。

焉栩嘉低头去找安全带的卡槽，“...别提他。对了，我们到底要去哪？”他看着驶入三环的高架桥疑问，“不去郊外啦？”

由于案发地点的特殊性——多是人际稀少的郊区和乡下，近期他们的走访地区也多集中在这些地方。

但这次彭楚粤明显带焉栩嘉在往城区开。

他隐约意识到转变，凑上去问，“头儿，有进展了？是不是？”

彭楚粤在他如注的目光里点点头。

车七拐八拐，穿过一片琳琅的临街市场，在一片老式居民楼前停下。

彭楚粤严肃道，“前两天又发生一起。”

宠物割喉，老人被殴打致死，不同的是这次是夫妻二人——嫌犯只杀了女性那位。他们在医院住院部见到七十多岁的爷爷时，他几乎已经精神失常了。

他们推测他可能目睹了歹徒的行凶过程。

“你记得我们之前对嫌疑人的画像一直停留在30岁左右的青年人身上。因为这种暴力手段——你看——这种程度的准确殴打并不是年轻人能造成的。”

焉栩嘉接过彭楚粤递来的照片，伤者死相惨烈：割喉，头颅击打，和凹陷的胸骨，这说明这个嫌犯显然是非常强壮有力的。

他把脸贴在窗户上弯窗外望去，灰蒙蒙的天色里，墙面上“xx市区第九福利院”的漆字也显得黯然。福利院紧挨着居民区，周六下午三点，俱是荒凉。

焉栩嘉回过头道，“但现在你们发觉了，这其实是有可能是年轻人、甚至是学生造成的。”

彭楚粤看他，“没错，但条件是——”

“——作案人不止是一个人。”焉栩嘉说。

他们先后从银色大众两侧下车。

近期下了几场雨，秋风阴凉，焉栩嘉换了件不太常见的黑色风衣，规规矩矩扎起腰带的样子还真是挺唬人。

彭楚粤捏他的脸，“小少爷。”

焉栩嘉骂他，“滚。”他因为太熟稔，不在单位常没大没小。

焉栩嘉打开备忘录cue彭楚粤，“咳，说下这次嫌疑人情况吧。”

“十九岁，学生，今年刚上大学。单亲家庭，父亲去世早，母亲性格火爆，是旁边这家福利院负责人。家里养狗。”

焉栩嘉仰起头确认，“有狗？”

“嗯。”

他想起有次事后，和翟潇闻聊天，他谈起，“你说什么样的人会对狗下手啊？割喉，那么残忍。”

翟潇闻坐在床头擦头发，“不好说。可能是恨狗。就像我恨西兰花一样。”

焉栩嘉小声哼一声，“你认真点。不是聪明且魅力四射？哪里聪明，给我看看啊。”

翟潇闻凑上去亲他，偏了偏头说，“嗯...我想想。这很简单啊。”

“你说这些狗，有的养在院子里，有的是大型犬，老人这么做，很明显是为了看家护院。”

焉栩嘉提了兴趣，晃着脚坐到他旁边，“接着说。”

翟潇闻正经的样子很性感，湿发搭在眼前，锁骨上吻痕还未消，“这个凶手很谨慎唉。先杀狗，是防止它们乱叫惊人。”

“照你这么说，他不是临时起意了？”至少特意了解过这些被害者的家庭情况。

翟潇闻一拱鼻子，环着小情人的腰撒娇，“这我就不知道啦。”

焉栩嘉发愣这一阵，彭楚粤已经拖着他往居民楼上走了。老式小区不用刷卡，防盗门一推就开。

焉栩嘉追着彭楚粤问，“他们母子关系怎么样？”

“你说呢？”他反问。

“不好。甚至是非常差。”彭楚粤说。

如果今天这个学生家里本身养狗，且家庭矛盾很大...倒是非常符合侧写的特征。他们都意识到事情的严重性，开始警惕起来。

学生家住六楼，顶层。

他们爬上去两个大男人也缓了缓。

楼道采光不好，焉栩嘉盯着门板的侧脸在光影下隐没。

彭楚粤示意他，“敲门吧。”

焉栩嘉调整呼吸，“我觉得这次有戏。”

彭楚粤冷静下来，“但愿。”

又说，“嘉嘉。不忙的时候给赵磊打个电话，他很担心你。”

焉栩嘉只是几不可见地点点头。

**4**  
赵磊和焉栩嘉相识的早。

他是所有人眼中完美情人的范本，家世优越、风度翩翩，牵手时会低头微笑，温柔不可度量。

他们是灵魂契合，soulmate，走到一起也顺其自然。

焉栩嘉从翟潇闻家坐飞机赶回去见他那次，航班延误了有两个多小时。

他坐在休息室玩手机，壁纸是他和赵磊早年一起拼的乐高，很巨大的一个孙悟空；那东西拼到他们几度崩溃在地毯上打滚，最后还是一口夜宵一口可乐地含泪拼完。

那时候他们没想过以后。他们的以后太长远、太磅礴，像高楼广厦，像不绝史书，望不尽，说不完。

谁都没想过他们那么合拍的伴侣也会分裂。

从什么时候开始的？焉栩嘉想。

他第一次出外勤，额角上撞了个小口子，贴了创可贴回家。但还是兴奋的，初次见了大场面的孩子一样。

焉栩嘉一回家就拉着赵磊滔滔不绝。

爱人坐在长桌一侧，纤白手指握着汤勺，给他盛保温盒里的粥。

焉栩嘉笑意盈盈指自己头上的伤，“磊磊，我是不是有进步？我都没有喊疼。你记得有次我们去玩密室逃脱，太黑了，我跑的时候撞在箱子的角上，就疼得抱着你哭了半天。”

“结果出来一看，连破都没破，只是嗑青了。我好傻了哦。”

赵磊不答。

焉栩嘉咬着勺子看他，赵磊等自己到夜深，还是不露疲态。他穿针织衫戴眼镜，灯光从头顶打下去，发丝都晕着浅浅的光，那种内敛的神气很像让人贴上去抱一抱。

焉栩嘉喊他，“磊哥？”

赵磊这才开口，“你手机呢。”

焉栩嘉在外套里摸了半天，插上电源开机，跳出满屏幕的未接来电，联系人写着：赵磊。

“对不起...我开了静音...”他委委屈屈道。

赵磊说，“我很担心你。彭楚粤我也联系不上，也不好给你的领导打电话。”

“以后不会了，啊。”他绕过去站在赵磊身后，把脸搁在他的肩上。羊毛混纺衫贴上下巴有点扎，但赵磊是熨贴温柔的。他挨上他，像云飘回草原，病人回到病床，浪荡子回到家。

赵磊握他的手，握得有点紧了，“好吧。”

焉栩嘉怀疑他下一秒就会把自己的手握碎。

他确实没有。

他很少有这样颇具进攻性的时刻。因此很怪异的是，焉栩嘉也格外迷恋这些时刻。直到很久后他们闹僵，焉栩嘉才想通，赵磊本就是锋芒很重的人，只是对自己，就收了剑鞘、含了利齿，可无锋的剑也是剑，暗伏的豹也是豹；他愿意做他的爱人，他的哥哥，全是因为他情愿。

那时赵磊抱着他，很关切地揉揉他的额角，“明天记得换药。别发炎。”

晚上赵磊在走廊里留了盏小月牙样子的夜灯。他回来时以唇贴小爱人的额头，做晚安吻。焉栩嘉在被子握紧他的手，翻过身去找他的唇，被赵磊摁住，“宝宝别闹，明天不是要早起？”

C市离家不过几百公里，坐飞机不到两小时即可到达。赵磊找了熟悉的司机接他，到家时焉栩嘉抱着U型枕睡得正香，被司机敲窗叫醒。

焉栩嘉下车被风吹得打了个冷颤。心想如果是赵磊，一定会给披外套给自己的。

回到家，赵磊给他倒了杯温水问，“飞机晚点了？”

焉栩嘉盯着水面发呆，“哦，是。”

很久没回这边，一进门客厅吊灯璀璨如白日，照得他眼睛都有点睁不开。

赵磊开门见山，“我联系人帮你办离职吧。你争取尽快回来。”

焉栩嘉一愣，“我不要！”

赵磊十指紧扣，放在腰间，“你知不知道你的工作有多危险？彭楚粤说刑侦缺人就调了你去，我听到差点气疯，刑侦，是要死人的！”

焉栩嘉说，“这是我的工作。”

“我不懂你怎么想的。我们这里没有警局吗，你跑到C城那么偏的地方...”

焉栩嘉说，“我是正常的人事调动...”

赵磊笑，“是吗。”

他终于说，“嘉嘉。你是不是真的烦了。”

“家，这里，这个城市。”

焉栩嘉没想到他会这么说，他愣了一会儿，才去覆赵磊的手。他们从前是最心意相通的，怎么会有这样大的误解。

…还是这根本不是误解，他在逃他。焉栩嘉不敢想。

“起码让我把这个案子办完。”他小声道，“你常说做事要有始有终。对不对？”

“办完我就回来。”焉栩嘉承诺道。

赵磊看着他瘦了一圈的脸，心疼到想一拳锤在餐桌上。

“好吧。你发誓。”

焉栩嘉也是苦笑了下，“哥哥，我发誓，我回来，再也不走了，好不好。”

赵磊终于松了一口气，抱住他。

这次之后焉栩嘉一走又是两个月。

**5**  
焉栩嘉从庆功宴上回到家是后半夜。

翟潇闻一推门就是满满寒气，推搡着卷到他身上，那是种深入骨头缝里的冷。

好熟悉。好像他本就该家徒四壁。

他下意识想要关门，但突然意识到门外是焉栩嘉，而不是别人。

焉栩嘉栽倒在他身上，“闻闻，你、看电视没有！快、打开电视！”

翟潇闻抱着他压在墙上，关上门。吻他的时候又轻又浅，像吻一个甜香的酒酿圆子，“看了呀，破案追踪报道嘛。我们人民警察小嘉上电视了，真俊。”他啾地亲上去。

焉栩嘉就捂着脸偷笑，挂在他的宽肩上不松手，亮晶晶的眼睛凝视人时，有点痴傻。

“今天...做吗？”他小心地问。

翟潇闻笑他，“你不累啊，醒醒酒吧。”

焉栩嘉还是看着他，“闻闻。你是不是不喜欢我了。”

他很费力地蹬掉鞋袜，自言自语，“...你们慢慢都会不喜欢我。”

翟潇闻就还是老样子，亲亲抱抱哄哄，说怎么会不喜欢小嘉呢，最喜欢你啦。

焉栩嘉红着眼骂他，“那你都不和我做的。”

翟潇闻亲他圆钝的鼻尖，“唉。比起这个，你难道不想说说案子的事？追查了这么久，一定很有成就感吧。”

焉栩嘉嗯了一声。望着天花板开始回想。

“杀老人，只杀女性，是因为和自己母亲年龄相仿，又容易下手。”

“狗的话，有仇恨的部分。也有你说的，怕狗乱叫，被人发现。”

翟潇闻说，“所以一开始他只是打老人，并不下手，因为是在试手？”

焉栩嘉说，“对。”

“真懦弱。”翟潇闻凉飕飕道。

“这个小孩也很可怜。妈妈嫌他上学费钱，经常骂他，对他特别差，甚至不如家里的狗。我们去家访的时候，狗窝可以放在暖气旁边，他的鞋却要丢在门口。”

“这也还好。”翟潇闻评价说，“比这惨的多得多。”

“他经常要去隔壁的福利院帮忙，体力活之类的，很辛苦。一来二去产生了恶念。那些老人他很熟悉，作息、住址、家庭情况之类。他有认真筛选，事后也没有被怀疑。”

翟潇闻又说，“真懦弱。”

他说，“都这样了，他甚至都不敢对他母亲动手。”

焉栩嘉偏过头看他，发现翟潇闻不知道为何有点失落，他摸摸他的头发，“你也只是局外人才会这么说吧。”

“也是。我是局外人。”翟潇闻摸摸他的头发，“这段时间辛苦了嘉嘉。”

焉栩嘉歪歪地敬了个礼，翻身吻他的嘴角，含糊道，“...不辛苦。”

翟潇闻用手指刮他的鼻子，“你说实话，你会不会很恨这些人？”

“恨倒说不上。有时候，你别笑话我，有时候也觉得他们有点苦衷。”

翟潇闻凑上来细细密密地吻他，喊他的名字，嘉嘉，嘉嘉。

“嘉嘉，你真好。”

焉栩嘉被他吻得说不出话来，翟潇闻顺着他的头发摸下去，“对了嘉嘉，明天周末，你上次是不是说想去吃火锅？”

焉栩嘉舔舔嘴唇点头。

翟潇闻复又含着他的唇瓣舔，“对不起啊，明天学校安排我带学生去福利院，可能要晚点了。”

“没事，我在家睡觉，顺便等你。”

**6**  
嫌疑人伏法后迎来大批收尾工作。焉栩嘉重新忙起来。彭楚粤去办公室找他时，撞见他站在走廊给赵磊打电话，皱着眉，手指在百叶窗上拨来拨去。

挂了电话他们交谈。彭楚粤问，“准备什么时候走？”

焉栩嘉叹了口气，“月底吧。”

“不容易。累活喊你来干，干完又把人赶走，搞得我不像样。”

焉栩嘉掏出大白兔奶糖分给他，低头剥糖纸，“没有。是我自己要走。”

彭楚粤拍拍他的肩，“去忙吧。晚上可能有个例行的出警，巡逻的，你要是累就和别人换下。”

焉栩嘉鼓着脸嚼糖，很孩子气的样子，“去吧。我呆着也没事干。”

谁能想到巡逻也能出事。

遇到带刀的抢劫犯，焉栩嘉追了上去，追缉过程中手臂被划了一刀，送医院一看严重到要缝针。

彭楚粤给他放了假让他好好养病，顺便烧烧香转运。

焉栩嘉无事可做，也不敢叫赵磊知道自己受伤，只好躲在翟潇闻家吃外卖、独臂打游戏，也养胖了几斤。

偶然他收拾房间，看到翟潇闻卧室摆的合照，才发觉他也是单亲家庭。他不由得想他们二人可能是世界上最互相了解的炮友吧，甚至比有些情侣还默契。

想到这他不敢往下想了。

有天翟潇闻去上班，留了早餐在桌上嘱咐焉栩嘉吃。床伴走后他又迷迷糊糊骑着被子睡过去，睡梦中听到门铃声，以为是翟潇闻忘了东西，就光脚跳下床去开门。

一打开门，赵磊手上提着他的警服和档案袋站在门口，一张口很淡定打招呼说，“嘉嘉，早上好啊。”

**7**  
焉栩嘉手上有伤坐飞机不太好，赵磊就找人开车开了几百公里，硬是从C城开回家去。

焉栩嘉屈膝缩在餐厅的凳子上喝赵磊煲的汤，“磊磊，你说你这样，算不算绑架？”

赵磊解开围裙搭到椅背上，用手指蹭掉他嘴角的汤渍，“我的人，我想绑就绑。怎么，你要喊人抓我呀。”

焉栩嘉不说话，低头不去看他，“这次你不该这样的。”

他想说，我的伤好点就会自己回来的，我不会食言的。但没有说。没有必要。

赵磊看他一脸闷闷不乐的样子，小嘴还水亮脉脉的，就去亲他，舌头伸进去舔他的牙龈，很沾荤带欲的吻法。

分开时焉栩嘉闷着鼻音喘了下。

“磊哥...？”焉栩嘉的脚腕和他的缠在一起，轻微抖了抖。

赵磊就笑，“等你伤好了再说。”

这期间翟潇闻一次也没有联系焉栩嘉。

吃早餐的时候，焉栩嘉恍惚想到他们在他的小房子里分吃一根油条的情景，最后他们油腻腻地吻在一起，焉栩嘉的手抓在翟潇闻的白衣领上，一排手指印。那好像离他现在的生活很远。

没有消息就是消息。

或许这就是他的答案。他想。

焉栩嘉是典型的享乐主义。要给甜头，要少吃苦。

赵磊比谁都了解他。

上床的时候也是，赵磊先贴着他啃吻，稍带点痛那种吻，介于咬和吻之间。最后亲到焉栩嘉觉得举头无望——缠绵也是折磨的一种，像困顿但睡不着的人睁着眼熬夜，磨得他几度红了眼去求赵磊，求他，“哥哥，你帮帮我，好难受。”

赵磊在等他开口，他要的就是这个。

赵磊说，“好。”他吻他的太阳穴，汗津津的，“好。”

赵磊果然让他先射了一次，他的手每动一下，焉栩嘉下面就流出一点浊液来。等漫长的高潮结束，焉栩嘉觉得脑浆都射空了，意识和肉体分离，游移在房间上空。

他还恍惚时，赵磊突然低头含住了他阴茎的前端。

焉栩嘉抖得不像话，那时候身体有多敏感，是个人类都知道了。太难了，他咬着嘴不自主地闭眼，那感觉凉入骨髓又烫入骨髓，他像患了癔症的病人张大了嘴吐息，眼前一片纷彩的幻梦：天地啊四季啊、还有暮鼓晨钟。他上面和下面都弄得湿漉漉，但他管不了了。

“哥哥，哥...哥，”他只会、也只能喊着叠字叫他。

焉栩嘉忍耐时，粉桃的脸上露出一点冷淡的异色，“你…别弄了。“他说，“…弄我吧。”

赵磊轻轻吐出他的性器。那一刻焉栩嘉的小腹和大腿都止不住抽搐。

“焉焉，这是你自己求的。”赵磊把他翻过来，伸指在他的后穴搅动，“你不能反悔。”

焉栩嘉埋在枕头里嗯嗯啊啊，“不会...不反悔。”

赵磊用手把他操软了就扶着东西顶上去，却也不进去，只在穴口浅浅戳刺，“那哥哥是怎么弄都行吗？”

“行。”焉栩嘉撑起来的肩胛薄而美，胸前大片皮肤如鹅肪透白，他一开口也是浸透了情欲的哑，“你，怎么弄我...都行、随便...快点。”

赵磊从背后进去的时候焉栩嘉有一瞬间的窒息。

焉栩嘉听见他的温柔的声音那么近，赵磊说，“过去，我总想着心疼你。怕你难受，怕你受伤。”

“还好...原来你什么都不怕。”

“焉栩嘉，你早说啊。”

说什么。他在激烈的撞击中疑惑了，像在海难中被无声的浪淹没，再淹没。

过了一会儿，赵磊抱着他坐到自己身上，焉栩嘉眯着眼睛笑，知道他是想看着自己的脸。

赵磊真的就盯着他的脸看，试探喊他，“焉焉？”

焉栩嘉骑在赵磊的大腿上，手向后扶着他的膝盖找重心。赵磊是很热爱这些没有着力点的姿势，这时候焉栩嘉只能缠着他，缠得紧，像藤一样攀附他。

焉栩嘉听见他喊自己，蓦地抬起下巴来，短促地嗯了一声，大眼睛忽闪忽闪地眨，“你动吧，我好了。”

赵磊环住他的腰，捏他的下巴，“你在上面，怎么不自己动。”

焉栩嘉望着他翕动的唇发了会儿呆，似乎在思考。

半晌才又趴在哥哥肩上撒娇，“你是哥哥啊。那你要让着点我嘛。”

赵磊嘴上答应，但做起来还是狠。

箍住焉栩嘉肥嫩的大腿把他往上抛，重力作用，小情人坐得极深、也把他的性器吞得极深。

焉栩嘉爽得说不出话，但刚高潮过一次，就不那么容易能泄出来。

他的阴茎顶着赵磊腹肌磨蹭，随着动作一下一下顶在柔韧坚实的肌肉上，眼前就闪过一阵噼里啪啦的白噪点。

“磊哥，你、抱紧点。”焉栩嘉轻声说。

他们凑得近了。近的时候他就完全能自给自足，自己在赵磊身上磨蹭，蹭得那人小腹上都湿了一片，亮晶晶的，可笑又淫荡。

赵磊伸下去摸了一把，滑到握不住，“焉焉...你真骚。”

焉栩嘉笑意盈盈看他，用手臂挡住脸不接话。

高潮的时候他们都接近了身体的阀值，痛的、和爽的。

海难如期而至。

问题是：海难后谁和我一同获救？

焉栩嘉躺在赵磊硬得硌人的锁骨上，看他青白的下颌线和喉结。

他轻轻吻上去，心想，就是他了吧。

**8**  
焉栩嘉接到翟潇闻电话那天是一个午夜。

翟潇闻的声音在电话里断断续续，说自己遇到点事，被人抓了，现在不知道在什么地方，电话一能拨通就打给了他。

焉栩嘉深信不疑，让他冷静，问，“你报警没有。”

翟潇闻声音有些抖，“没有...我和我的学生在一起，报警万一被发现，他们会拿我的学生下手。我怀疑他们是想拿我的学生做人质...”

焉栩嘉知道他工作的私立学院里，有很多学生家境优越，也爱露富，翟潇闻就此还和他吐槽过。因此被人注意、勒索钱财也是情理之中。

焉栩嘉说，好，你别紧张，有信号了就发定位，等我。

焉栩嘉换鞋的时候赵磊刚好从书房出来，“这么晚了干什么去。”

焉栩嘉说，“我下楼丢个垃圾。你有什么要吃的吗，我想在便利店买个关东煮。”

赵磊抓他亲了一口，“垃圾食品。早去早回。”

焉栩嘉盯着他眼睛下的痣看了一会儿，又缓缓抱上去，“好。”

焉栩嘉一下楼就收到了定位。

是C城和本城交界的地区，多半是人迹罕至的地儿。

焉栩嘉在家门口拦了出租车，去找翟潇闻。他想了想最后也没有报警，只是确认了下自己手机的紧急联系人那栏，的确填的是赵磊的号码。

他驱车独自前往陌生的地方。

黑夜无边，城市在车窗里飞速倒退。那时候焉栩嘉想，人非草木，到底，我还是有点爱翟潇闻吧。

哪怕只是一点点。

定位处是一栋二层小楼。许许多多这样独栋的复式小楼在荒地中自成一派，化出一个社区的样子来。只是年代已久，并不气派。

焉栩嘉一眼望去觉得这情景有些熟悉。

但他从未来过这里，也没听说过，哪又来的熟悉。

他跃过矮栏进了草地，轻声推开门去。

一楼客厅空无一人，灯也暗着。

他循光而去，看见一楼角落的洗手间里，人影憧憧。

焉栩嘉的眼角突然跳个不停。

歹徒会把人关在这样的地方吗？

他来不及思考，已经推开那扇门。

翟潇闻站在血淋淋的浴缸前转过身来，喊他，“嘉嘉？你来啦。”

焉栩嘉头皮发麻。

他终于想通这里哪里熟悉。和前几起杀人案发生的地点太像太像，简直一模一样。

那时无数个零碎的片段串联起来，像把一根很短的线穿过一个针眼。

义工、福利院、大学生、辅导员、单亲、“他很冷静”、“作案人不只是一人”，当日的他们被喜悦冲昏头脑，竟忽略了分析时设下的条件——

翟潇闻。

是你。

“闻闻。为什么要这样？”焉栩嘉率先问出的问题如此荒唐，是他自己也没有想到的，他的冷静和交涉经验都哪去了？

他有些激动脱口而出，“那些学生都是你教...你教唆的？”

“是。是我教的。”翟潇闻说。

“为什么！”

“因为，我懦弱啊。我自己不敢动手，就让他们做咯。”他用脚尖去蹭地上的血迹，抬眼注视焉栩嘉，“因为我也需要一个同罪者。”

焉栩嘉后退一步，“你的学生呢，在哪里？”

翟潇闻露出一个有点凄凉又好看的笑，“这个嘛，他，我没想到会这么笨。”他指指浴缸里混乱的尸体，明显不只一具，“他做不了事，我只好自己动手啦。”

这时翟潇闻上前一步抓住焉栩嘉的手，“太好啦，你居然肯来。”

他认真道，“现在开始，你是我的同伴了，嘉嘉。”

“我会报警...”焉栩嘉心跳如雷。

“你看看这里，你看看你手上，洗脱得清吗？”

焉栩嘉生平第一次如此冷静道，“翟潇闻，你相不相信我？”

他吞了吞口水道，捡起地上的凶器道，“我可以帮你脱罪，但你要按我说的做。”

“什么？”

那瞬间翟潇闻看见焉栩嘉拿刀向自己刺来。

**9**  
C市新闻早报：

_近日恶性连环杀人案再度破获一宗，在市xx学院教师协助下，警方顺利开展了抓捕行动，案发现场犯人与被害人均已死亡，法医证明系搏斗中失血过多致死。值得一提的是，该教师一经发现学生行为失常后，便积极联系警方，自己也在抓捕行动中光荣负伤..._

赵磊赶来时，焉栩嘉正在登机口和c城警局的同事和上司告别。

赵磊和站在一旁的彭楚粤拥抱了下，彭楚粤还穿着警服，抱起来硬邦邦的，和焉栩嘉比起来差远了。

彭楚粤拍拍他的肩道，“好好对嘉嘉。他是我们局的宝贝。”

赵磊说，“一定。”

彭楚粤抬了抬帽檐问，“你们以后还会来C城吗？”

赵磊说，“说不准。看他吧。”

“多半是不会了。”焉栩嘉从背后钻出来说。他穿了件很短的皮衣，看起来很精神，但赵磊握住他的手，是凉的。

焉栩嘉补充道，“天冷了，还是家里暖和。你们有空来玩吧。”说完弯着眼睛笑起来。

从C城开往A市的飞机即将起飞。焉栩嘉想到自己赶来那天，也是不远万里，不计归程。他望着云端下的小城，想到那句诗，“世间好物不坚牢，彩云易散琉璃碎。”

原来好坏都不坚牢，都易碎。

其实来之前他见过翟潇闻一面。

在航站楼门口的自动贩售机旁，翟潇闻投币买了葡萄汁。焉栩嘉握着那罐韩国饮料，心想，怎么还记得自己爱喝这个。

他们无言地告别。

当时焉栩嘉在翟潇闻身上刺的那刀很巧妙，并不致命，又和打斗留下的伤很相似。事发后他立刻联系了C城公安局，说自己朋友在命案现场，需要支援。

事情这样结束，也不知道算不算有始有终。

焉栩嘉临走前也没忍住，开口问翟潇闻，“后悔过吗。”

翟潇闻愣了愣，突然笑起来，猫唇迷人又自在，和从前他们在一起时一样。他摇摇头说，“没有。”

焉栩嘉点点头。心下了然。

他转身的瞬间听见翟潇闻在背后说，“至少很多时候，你抱过我，焉栩嘉。”  
完

**番外**

有些人你回想起来是一种感觉，而不是模样。

焉栩嘉就是如此。焉栩嘉就像将落雨的云，满怀湿漉漉的心思也还是白白胖胖，蓬松到可盛下所有孩子和大人的梦。

翟潇闻遇见焉栩嘉是在一个台风天。选择自己下楼买饭而不是点外卖一开始就是错的，现下小翟正站在便利店门口躲雨，被风吹得吃了好几口头发。

也太衰了吧，他低头看自己只剩一只的人字拖——另一只在跳上台阶时被卷走了。

翟潇闻目送那只迷彩拖鞋在积水里飘远，才瑟瑟缩缩想起来掏手机，没想到竟然也关机了。

他正是这个时候遇见焉栩嘉的：那个碰巧从便利店走出来，拎着关东煮和热包子的人。

焉栩嘉整个人都香喷喷的，摁着手机在屋檐下发语音，“知道了，在吃了，你也好好吃饭哦磊哥。”

翟潇闻看了他一会。

焉栩嘉摁灭手机，注意到旁边躲雨的翟潇闻，“你没有伞吗？”

翟潇闻说，“噢，忘带了，我家就在这附近，没想到突然下这么大雨。”

焉栩嘉看看雨，把伞撑开，“要不要我送你回去？”

翟潇闻笑，“警察哥哥这么好心啊。”

焉栩嘉把伞在他们头顶撑开，“为人民服务嘛。唉，你鞋怎么了？”

翟潇闻单脚跳了下，滑稽得很，“不要紧。”

焉栩嘉笑起来，脸侧凹下去一个小窝，站在翟潇闻这刚好能看见，可爱极了。

翟潇闻听见他说，“...我抱着你点吧，别滑倒了。”

那时候他答应说，好。


End file.
